Supply and Demand (Level)
Supply and Demand is the third level of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. This level is the introduction to Cortez who fights for the Columbian Army on a mission to disrupt a suspected arms deal between the Drug Baron Eduardo Perez and a faction of Makarov’s Ultranationalists. In addition to these two factions Task Force 141 also takes part in the raid in an attempt to discover the fates of Captain MacTavish and John Price and to get even with Makarov Walkthrough The level starts with four Columbian Soldiers, Captain Marcellus, Sergeant Catherine Cortez, and Privates Albus and Redueriis on a forested embankment watching two blacked out Jeep Cherokee’s pass them. After the coast is clear they slide down the bank and enter the forest overlooking the Plantation House. From there they covertly thin the guards as they patrol the perimeter and then take up positions as Perez and his Bodyguards exit the house and meet up with the Ultranationalists who are carrying a Laptop and two suitcases of money. The deal seems to go according to plan until one of the Bodyguards is shot dead from the opposite side of the clearing to the Columbian’s location. Believing that the Russians have double crossed him Perez shoots the Laptop Carrying Russian with a Shotgun with the clearing descending into a fire fight between the two factions. The Columbian Army soon joins in and fight their way into the house to catch Perez only to see him escaping in a Pickup Truck down towards his Plantation. As the Columbian Army begins to take control Cortez hacks into the plantation computers to find that the client list has been downloaded but manages to find a paper copy of the arms shipment details. At the same time Pvt Albus is killed by an unknown sniper and the rest of the team are instructed to take some ATVs and follow Perez. On the way the team is harassed by Perez's Employees and Ultranationalists with Cpt Marcellus is struck by a round from a Thumper causing him to loose control. Despite his injuries he urges Cortez and Redueriis to continue without him. As they reach the fields Cortez notices ‘unknown hostiles’ entering the field possibly in pursuit of Perez. Following these enemies Cortez and Redueriis push through until they see Perez and his remaining bodyguard under fire from more Ultranationalists. Suddenly the Russians are struck down and Cortez is grabbed from behind only to be saved by Redueriis who is shot by Cortez’s attacker. As she lies dying Cortez is informed by a mysterious ally that Perez is setting fire to the fields. Dragging Redueriss out of the field Cortez escapes just in time only to be attacked by more of Perez’s men causing her to fall into an irrigation ditch. Crawling through the mud Cortez defeats a few remaining Ultranationalists before Perez comes to execute her. At the last moment a TF-141 soldier arrives and kills Perez before shooting a dart into Cortez’s neck. As she blacks out a second soldier arrives and comments that she will do. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons M4A1.png|Supressed M4A1 w/ Thermal Scope M1911.png|M1911 FRAG.jpg|Frag Grenade x4 Flash Bang.jpg|Flashbang x4 Found in Level ACR.png|ACR (Dead TF-141 Soldiers Only) AK-MW2.jpg|AK-47 FAL.png|FAL M4A1.png|M4A1 MiniUzi.png|Mini Uzi Skorpion.png|Skorpion RPD.png|RPD Dragunov.png|Dragunov SPAS-12.png|SPAS-12 USP.45.jpg|USP .45 Glock 18.jpg|G18 MACK.jpg|MAC-10 Thumper.png|Thumper Transcript Satellite swings away from New York before arriving at South America Unknown Columbian General: - We have suspected for a while that Perez has been shipping more then drugs out of this plantation Satellite zooms in to show a plantation General (cont): - Captain Marcellus we need you to go and collect a list of clients to see if he has sold anything to our enemies. The last thing we need is a surprise attack on our own soil. Marcellus: - Don’t worry Sir Columbia will not become another America General: - We want Perez alive if at all possible as well as any possible clients that he is meeting A picture of Perez and his two Bodyguards appears General: - Good hunting Captain The satellite shows a ridge of ground and two Jeeps passing by before locating Sgt Cortez lying prone next to three other soldiers Cut Scene Ends Marcellus: - Vehicles coming up the road stay hidden until they clear our line of sight The Jeep Wranglers pass heading down to the Plantation Marcellus: - Coast is clear. Cortez take point cross the road and secure the other embankment Cortez crosses and kills a wandering Plantation Guard before the others cross. Heading down the slope they come across two guards having a smoke Marcellus: - Albus, Redueriis take them out quietly The guards are taken out and the team arrives at a small stream where a woman is washing her hands Marcellus: - Civilian hold your fire The woman moves on and the team crosses the river to find a group of four guards quickly taking up defensive positions. Marcellus: - One Contact by that fence Redueriis: - Two more by that broken Jeep Albus: - Forth Contact leaning on that tree Marcellus: - Cortez pick one we will take the others and make sure your quiet Cortez takes out a target and the other soldiers take out the guards. Moving into the clearing the team arrives at a path with a guard and a Dog walking towards the clearing. Marcellus: - Cortez take the handler I will take care of the dog The dog and handler are killed and the squad moves onto the path to see the plantation just below them Marcellus: - There’s the target. Stay quiet and advance. The soldiers advance arriving in the woods just before the plantation house Albus: - HBS is detecting three contacts up ahead Marcellus: - You have anything on Thermal Cortez? Cortez: - Nothing Sir could be a malfunction or units in Ghillie Suits The player finds and takes out three soldiers with Grille Suits and then heads to the edge of the plantation to eavesdrop on the conversation Perez: - Welcome to my home can I offer you any refreshments? Ultranationalist 1: - This is strictly a business trip Perez: - I understand to business then An Ultranationalist opens a laptop with a connection to Makerov Makarov: - Do you have the merchandise? Perez: - Indeed as soon as you show me the money? Makarov: - Bring out the cases. Two Ultranationalists bring out two suitcases filled with money showing it to Perez Makarov (cont): - If it were not for the demise of my last arms dealer we would not be having this conversation the price you charge is ludicrous Perez: - A shame I’m sure he was a decent enough man. Zotz bring out a ‘selection’ for our friends Marcellus: - Command has given us a positive ID on the buyer. His name is Vladimir Makerov a Russian Terrorist responsible for several atrocities in Europe A Columbian arrives with a Skorpion SMG and an SPAS-12 Shotgun.'' A shot rings out killing a bodyguard while Perez snatches the SPAS away from his lackey and shoots the laptop and the man holding it'' Perez: - This is for betraying my trust Albus: - Who’s shooting at them? The Ultranationalists and Columbians start a fire fight as Perez ducks inside Marcellus: - We have a green light to engage silencers off The Columbian Army joins the fight removing the remaining resistance outside the plantation house Marcellus: - Check your corners we are heading into that house The team clears the ground floor and head into the attic to the command room Marcellus: - Cortez start the download, Albus go onto the balcony and give us a sit rep on the situation outside Cortez attaches the download device and shuffles through the paper work Cortez: - The files are not here Sir, deleted off the hard drive. All we have is some old hard copies Marcellus: - Those will have to do Sergeant. Albus what’s the situation outside. Albus: - Perez has just got into a blue pick-up and is heading down towards the fields A shot rings out and Alba falls against the window before sliding down the glass Redueriis: - Son of a Bitch Marcellus: - Sniper everybody get down Team jumps to the prone position Marcellus: - Condor One, Target is heading towards the fields and we have a man down. Over Condor One: - Extraction Team Jaguar is down in the fields and will intercept target. . Puma One Actual it appears that Jaguar Team is not responding we are patching you through to Margay One Actual Margay One Actual: - We are pinned down in the courtyard Puma One, recon of the annex structure shows several ATVs. As soon as we the area is suppressed we will continue to the fields Marcellus: - That’s too late Margay One we will head down to the annex building roof and catch Perez, Condor One can you scan for hostiles and advise us as we go Condor One: - Affirmative Puma One, Condor Out The team gets to their feet and jumps from the balcony to the annex building and slips inside to find four quad bikes. Jumping on they head down the dirt path to the fields using Automatic Pistols to thin out enemy contacts. On the way they encounter Ultranationalists and Plantation Workers fighting but continue down to the bottom of the road. As they reach the first field Marcellus is hit by a Thumper round and thrown from his Quad Bike Redueriis: - Captain Marcellus: - Keep going. Cortez keep Redueriis safe and get Perez nothing else matters Gunshots can be heard before hissing static. Cortez and Redueriis drive to where the now bullet ridden Pickup is stopped and watch as TF-141 operatives enter the fields Cortez: - Condor One do we have any units down by our location? Condor One: - Negative Puma Two, Scans are not picking up any allied units Cortez: - Be advised we have possible hostiles in the field. High End Spec Ops by the look of them Cortez and Redueriis head into the field and stealthfully kill some Ultranationalists before being ambush by Perez and some of his men Perez: - Kill them Gunfire erupts from the surrounding crops killing all the enemies but Perez. A hand grabs Cortez from behind as Redueriis tries to pull her to safety Mysterious Assailant: - Let Go Shots ring out and Cortez and Redueriis falls to the ground. Cortez sinks several rounds into his attacker. Redueriis: - Don’t Leave Me Sarge Cortez surveys Redueriis wound as gunfire is heard in the distance Cortez: - Your leg appears to be broken. I am going to call for evac for you. A flare suddenly can be seen in the sky before descending into the field Redueriis: - They set off the Flares Cortez: - I see them Mysterious Voice: - Come in Puma Two, Perez is starting to burn the fields you have to get out of there Cortez picks up Redueriis in a fireman’s carry and heads towards the road Cortez: - Who are you? There is no answer Condor One I need you to analyze radio chatter sent over the team communication relay Condor One: - No match Puma Two we have no record for any contact Cortez reaches the edge of the field but is attacked by Perez’s men slipping into an Irrigation Ditch. Cortez checks Redueriis only to find that he is dead. Pulling out her sidearm Cortez crawls through the mud taking out a few wounded Ultranationalists before arriving at a bridge. Perez is there and readies his Desert Eagle to execute Cortez Perez: - You have caused be a lot of trouble Sergeant but now you will bother me no more He suddenly slumps foreword into the ditch a throwing knife stuck out of his back. Two TF-141 soldiers arrive shooting Cortez with a tranquillizer dart Huntsman: - Target is suppressed Heron awaiting extraction Heron: - Good work Huntsmen, Onyx access her condition and ready her for evac Huntsmen: - Will she do? Onyx: - Oh don’t worry she will do. Intel Intel No. 3 (1/3) Located in the Plantation House in the basement on the table next to the Thumper Intel No. 4 (2/3) Found during the ATV Chase. When you reach the fork in the road go right across the stream towards the fallen tree. Veer Sharp Left and simply drive over the Intel to claim it Intel No. 5 (3/3) When you drop into the Irrigation Ditch turn round to find the Intel under a big pipe Achievements Jungle Cat (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened difficulties Recruitment Drive (25G): - Complete Supply and Demand on Veteran Difficulty Burn it Down (20G): - Escape the burning Cocaine Field in under 90 Seconds Trivia Infiltration The Jeeps at the beginning of the level simply vanish as soon as they round the bend. When you reach the plantation they reappear with different licence plates Alerting the enemies at this point will result in the message: Mission Failed – You were detected before you reached the plantation The woman washing her hands despite being a civilian seems to be carrying a G18 Pistol. Shooting her won’t bring up the ‘You killed a Civillian’ message so it can be presumed that she was intended to be an enemy The clearing where the four guards are has a rusted jeep in the middle. It has obviously been there for a while but the licence plates show it was only made in 2016 A ZPU-23 can be seen outside the plantation from the ridge yet when you arrive it has vanished A King Snake can be seen slithering in the bushes and can be shot although it’s death will not get you any achivments The hidden Snipers use the OpFor Sniper Model Plantation House Perez’s sidearm changes from an M1911 to a Desert Eagle after he shoots the Laptop Makarov’s lips are not moving on the laptop screen when he speaks Makarov mentions Alejandro Rojas and the fact that he is dead. This is strange because he is shown alive at the beginning of the Modern Warfare 2 level The Hornet's Nest. It is possible that he was killed by the Favela Gang or even by Makarov for supplying information to the TF-141. Perez drops the SPAS-12 after he shoots the Laptop but it is nowhere to be found The Plantation House is a re-skined model of the safe house in Loose Ends The picture of the Russian Girl with the Tommy Gun found in Loose Ends reappears in the Plantation House A very Rude Parrot can be found in one of the bedrooms. If you enter he will swear at you in Spanish until you leave When you have to download the information the laughing skull from Independence Day flashes onto the screen followed being told that ‘’You didn’t say the magic word” a reference to Jurassic Park A UAV can be seen outside just after Albus’ Death. It is possible that it is Condor One Condor One seems to share the same voice as the Columbian General at the beginning of the level All three of the Columbian Army Teams are named after South American Cats; The Jaguar, Puma and Margay ATV Chase The ATVs used are Yamaha Grizzly 450s which are not used by the Columbian Military. They probably belong to Perez’s men to patrol the fields A disabled Technical can be seen on the side of the road with an Ultranationalist manning the machine gun. Strangely the gun doesn’t seem to make any noise when fired After Marcellus dies if you go to where his Quad Bike crashed his body is missing When you arrive at the site of Perez’s Pickup it seems to have changed colour from blue to green The Fields One of Perez’s men can be heard asking, “Did you chase a snake into a cane field when you were younger.” This is a quote from Crocodile Dundee 2 where the bad guys were also Columbian Drug Barons Occasionally the plants ripple as if someone was moving through them but there will be no-one there Shooting the TF-141 soldiers (apart from the attacker) will flash a message; Shepherd lied these are the good guys.” The attacking TF-141 Soldier is called Kane. His name can be seen faintly above his head for a brief second when you pull the trigger As you pull Redueriis out of the field one of his legs occasionally disappears or will have a plant sticking through it One of the Plantation Workers at the Irrigation Ditch has the skin of a Brazilian Militia enemies from Modern Warfare 2 A Mi-8 Hip can be seen overhead as you fall into the ditch with Ultranationalist markings. It can be seen again when Huntsman and Onyx capture you in the background beginning to land suggesting it was captured by the TF-141 Ditch Crawl The players M4A1 (or any other weapon that was picked up) seems to have been lost in the action and has been replaced with the G18 with half an ammo clip The Ultranationalists in the ditch are harmless as their guns are out of ammo Perez seems to be bullet resistant Miscellaneous Albus is the Spanish for White while Redueriis is Spanish for River There are several similarities between Supply and Demand and Cliffhanger, both contain a stealth sections, a chase on a vehicle armed with only a G18, a point where you are forced to surrender and a point where you ally rescues you The level title Supply and Demand references both the Arms deal between Makarov and Perez and the TF-141s need for more operatives after Shepherds Betrayal This is the first and only Campaign that you play as a faction from South America The Jungle Cat Achievement may be a reference to the Columbian Army teams being named after Cats or that the players name is Catherine that can be shortened to Cat Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels